El 28
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Como sabrás tengo un hijo-afirmo Sora-Si, con Tai, según lo que tengo entendido.-Dijo Matt, y en su voz pudo escuchar un poco de tristeza.-Si, pero no es de Tai el bebe, ese bebe es tuyo, tu eres el padre Sorato, Song-fic, Lemmon.


**Nota: **Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. La canción tampoco me pertenece

**Canción:** El 28 de La oreja de van gohg

* * *

**El 28**

-.-

-.-

**_Llega tarde el 28  
nerviosa miro el reloj,  
la lluvia conmigo empieza  
un día de pleno sol,  
a lo mejor aparece el  
recuerdo de un amor,  
no me ve, camina  
ausente, hace mucho que  
pasó_****_._**

-.-

Sora estaba viendo desde su balcón como caía la lluvia y ala gente corriendo con sus paraguas abiertos, para evitar que la lluvia los moje, cuando siente unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, era su novio Tai, ella apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, mientras sigue viendo hacia la calle, cuando ve una silueta muy conocida para ella, era Matt y se le quedo viendo hasta que lo perdió de vista con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-.-

**_Empecé a recordar.  
Y paseé  
por mi mente y encontré,  
aquel rincón que te dejé,  
donde guardo los momentos que no olvidé_**

-.-

De repente empezó a recordar todo lo que había vivido con Matt y sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir demasiado rápido, y a la vez sentía culpabilidad, ya que sabia que estaba traicionando a Tai, ya que el la amaba pero ella, no, todavía no podía olvidar a Matt.

-Sora pasa algo, te pusiste tensa recién-Pregunto Tai con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

-No, no pasa nada no te preocupes amor-Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la boca, para después permanecer abrazada a el, a medida que la culpabilidad se hacia mas fuerte.

-.-

**_Revivo aquella noche en que  
olvidamos lo demás,  
el cielo se volvió rojo al sol  
vimos bostezar,  
se ha perdido entre la gente,  
me he perdido yo también,  
ya se ha ido el 28 la memoria de  
un ayer_**

-.-

Ya sin poder soportarlo un minuto mas, Sora deshace el abrazo y se dirige a la habitación de su pequeño hijo, el único recuerdo vivo que tiene de su romance con Matt, solamente ella y Tai saben que es del, y se queda mirándolo es muy parecido a ella, excepto por sus ojos que son azules como los de Matt, todavía no lo olvida y sigue recordando cuando se entregaron por primera vez.

-.-

**Flash Back**

_Llevaban mas de seis meses saliendo, y ese día Sora se iba a quedar a dormir en casa de Matt, se encontraba un poco nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que se iba a quedar a dormir a la casa de su novio, pero en donde iban a estar los dos solo, ya que las otras veces habían estado mas personas. Y lo aceptaba tenia miedo de que pasara algo, no es que no quisiera a Matt pero estaba insegura, a pesar de que habían llegado a mas que besos, tenia miedo era inevitable, y se regañaba por eso, porque a lo mejor eran puras ilusiones de ella así estuvo hasta que llego la hora en que iría a la casa de Matt._

_Cuando llego, toco el timbre y espero un rato, hasta que Matt abrió y la recibió con un beso en la boca muy tierno, a lo que ella respondió dulcemente._

_-¿Como estas?, lo único que quería era que llegaras amor-dijo Matt mientras hacia pasar a Sora._

_-Muy bien, yo también lo único que quería era verte-Respondió con una muy dulce sonrisa._

_Se dirigieron al cuarto de Matt y empezaron a hablar de trivialidades y cosas sin importancia, así siguieron hasta que decidieron cenar así que fueron a la cocina a preparar algo._

_-Sora que es lo que quieres comer?-Pregunto Matt abriendo la nevera para ver que es lo que tenia-Tengo pollo, carne pavo, y me acuerdo que mi padre me dejo arroz hecho._

_-Mmm me gustaría comer carne con arroz, eso esta bien aparte es fácil de preparar-dijo Sora mientras ayudaba a cocinar a Matt._

_Después, de preparar la comida, cenaron en el living y se quedaron ahí por unos minutos los dos abrazados cariñosamente, hasta que Matt le dio un beso lento y cariñoso a Sora, al que ella respondió de la misma manera._

_Sus bocas jugaban a un pequeño duelo, en el que no había ganador, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, mientras recorrían la boca del otro. Sora se fue recostando de a poco en el sofá llevando a Matt consigo, así los dos terminaron acostados sobre el sillón, y así siguieron besándose. A medida que el tiempo pasaba el beso se iba transformando de uno dulce y tierno a uno apasionado y lujurioso._

_El beso se estaba tornando muy fogoso y les estaba costando respirar y tuvieron que separarse, se quedaron mirando con las respiraciones agitada, se quedaron viendo unos minutos, hasta que Matt bajo su rostro para empezar a besar el cuello de Sora. Matt empezó a recorrer con su lengua todo el cuello de su novia, y a veces uno que otro mordisco haciendo que la temperatura de Sora aumentara y de su boca empezaran a salir pequeños gemidos, dando a entender que estaba disfrutando los besos que su novio le proporcionaba a su cuello._

_Matt__ empezó a acariciar por encima de la ropa el cuerpo de Sora, haciendo que esta ultima se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, los dos se estaban empezando a excitar, mientras Matt seguía besando a Sora en su cuello pero esta vez mordiéndolo dejándole marcas rojas. Dejo el cuello de Sora para volver a besarla de forma extremadamente apasionada, a lo que ella respondió con la misma intensidad, dejando salir un suspiro mientras abrazaba a Matt en busca de mas contacto haciendo toda distancia entre sus cuerpos desapareciera, sintiendo el miembro de Matt totalmente excitado, se separaron y hablaron._

_-Sora, quiero que seas mía-Dijo Matt totalmente excitado y con voz ronca a causa de la excitación que sentía_

_-Mmm y yo quiero sentirte dentro de mi, pero tengo miedo Matt._

_-Amor no tienes nada de que temer yo haré lo posible para no dañarte._

_Después de ese pequeño dialogo, se siguieron besando apasionadamente, hasta que Matt tomo a Sora por la cintura haciendo que ella se aferrara a el con sus brazos y sus pies rodeándole la cintura, y así se fueron hasta la habitación de Matt. Cuando llegaron Matt acostó suavemente a Sora en cama y el se quito la camiseta que traía, y volvía a su labor de besar a Sora, mientras le iba quitando la ropa a su novia. Sora hacia lo mismo con Matt, cuando los dos se encontraron desnudos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, para contemplar el cuerpo del otro. Los dos sabían lo que iba a pasa y estaban muy nerviosos, ya que era la primera vez para ambos y a la vez estaban seguros ya que iban a hacer el amor con la persona que amaban, con la cual querían pasar el resto de sus días junto a ellos._

_Matt__ se acerco a Sora para darle un suave beso, haciéndole entender que todo iba a estar bien que no iba hacer nada de lo que ella no quisiese, Sora entendió todo a través del beso y se entrego a Matt. Bajo su mano hasta llegar a la cavidad de Sora, acaricio suavemente, haciendo que Sora temblase ante el roces, así siguió por un tiempo hasta que bajo su cabeza para empezar a besar los labios vaginales de Sora._

_-Ahhh…! Mmm Mattt para ahhh-Grito Sora al sentir los labios de Matt en su intimidad, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza por el placer que sentía, volvió a gritar al sentir como la lengua de Matt se introducía en su cuerpo._

_-Mmmmm Mattt! No sigas vas ha…hacer que ahhh!!-Sora no pudo más y llego a su primer orgasmo de toda su vida, fue algo tan placentero. MAtt se acerco a Sora para empezar a besarla a medida que empezaba a separar las piernas de Sora y empezaba a introducir su miembro, aprovechando los flujos que Sora había botado en su orgasmo, empezó a introducirse lentamente, para evitar que su novia sufriera. Sora, al sentir como el miembro de su novio se empezaba a introducir en ella no pudo evitar tensarse, cerrar los ojos y abrazar a Matt, este ultimo se iba introduciendo mas en Sora, cuando sintió que rompía algo._

_-AHHH!!... MAtt duele-No pudo evitar gritar Sora al darse cuenta de que había perdido su virginidad._

_-Mmm Sora relájate así no te dolerá tanto-Dijo Matt mientras besaba suavemente a Sora haciéndole olvidar el dolor, para que el pudiera seguir introduciéndose dentro de ella._

_Cuando Matt introdujo su miembro totalmente en Sora espero un momento, para que Sora se acostumbrar, para después iniciar un lento vaivén con sus caderas, Sora a medida que pasaba el tiempo se iba relajando y acostumbrándose al miembro de Matt que no pudo evitar a lanzar gemidos que pronto empezarían a convertirse en gritos._

_-AHhh, Matt sigue mmm ahhh, mas fuerte!!-Gritaba una descontrolada Sora al momento que también movía sus caderas para tener más contacto con Matt, este ultimo al igual que Sora estaba muy excitado. Sus cuerpos estaban adornados por una capa de sudor, mientras el vaivén de sus caderas iba en aumento haciendo que los dos llegaran al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Matt salio del cuerpo de Sora y la abrazo._

_-Amor, esto ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida-Dijo Matt mientras le daba un tierno beso a Sora._

_-Para mi también ha sido lo mejor te amo._

_-Yo también te amo-Dijo Matt, mientras acurrucaba mas a Sora en su pecho, para después los dos quedarse totalmente dormidos._

**Fin Flash Back.**

-.-

Sora recuerda que esa vez fue la mas importante de su vida, ya que jamás se había sentido tan feliz tan completa. Las únicas veces que se sentía así de feliz y completa fue cuando hizo el amor con Matt, y cuando contemplaba a su hijo.

-.-

**_Empecé a recordar.  
Y paseé  
por mi mente y encontré  
aquel rincón que te dejé,  
donde guardo los momentos que no olvide_**

-.-

El recordar ese momento tan lindo hizo que recordara otro que le rompía el corazón, haciendo que llorara con mucha intensidad. Todavía recordaba el porque nunca le pudo contar que estaba esperando un hijo de el.

-.-

**_Si quiero saber, si tú también,  
recuerdas algo de aquel café,  
espero a veces sin entender  
por qué_**

-.-

**Flash Back.**

_Matt__ la había citado en un café, ya que quería hablar algo muy importante con ella. No sabia porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que iba a pasar algo malo. Cuando llego al café Matt ya la estaba esperando._

_-Hola Matt, ¿de que querías hablar?_

_-Sora debemos terminar-Dijo Matt, mientras la veía con una mirada que reflejaba solamente tristeza._

_-Pero… ¿Por qué?, acaso ya no me quieres._

_-No es eso, lo que pasa es que con el grupo haremos una gira por un mes._

_-Pero eso no importa, yo te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que tardes-dijo Sora, esperando que Matt le dijera que si, mientras se acariciaba el vientre ya que hace pocos días se había enterado que estaba embarazada._

_-Eso no es todo, ya que cuando finalice la gira mi padre dijo que me tenia que casar con una mujer a la cual ni siquiera conozco y he hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo pero no se puede mas, yo no quiero casarme con una desconocida porque te amo a ti, pero es inevitable._

_-Entiendo, si es así no hay nada que se pueda hacer-Dijo Sora sintiéndose morir, y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no hachar a llorar._

_Matt__ al ver el sufrimiento de Sora se levanto de su asiento y la abrazo, de verdad a el le dolía harto el tener que separarse de ella, pero sabia que no se podía hacer nada, pero dios la amaba tanto._

**Fin Flash Back.**

-.-

Sora después de recordar eso, salio de la habitación, de su baba para dirigirse nuevamente al balcón, cuando vio nuevamente a Matt pero esta vez entrando a un café. Apenas Sora lo vio salio para ir a buscarlo, cuando llego, el se sorprendió al verla, ya que hace un buen tiempo que no sabia nada de ella, bueno que estaba saliendo con Tai y que los dos tenían un hijo.

-Matt, tengo que decirte algo muy importante- Dijo Sora mientras se llenaba de valentía y valor.

-Y que seria-Pregunto Matt con curiosidad.

-Como sabrás tengo un hijo-afirmo Sora-Si, con Tai, según lo que tengo entendido.-Dijo Matt, y en su voz pudo escuchar un poco de tristeza.-Si, pero no es de Tai el bebe, ese bebe es tuyo, tu eres el padre.-Cuando Matt escucho eso quedo en estado totalmente de shock no podia creer le que escuchaba, cuando iba a preguntarle a Sora si era verdad, ya no estaba. Sora se había ido tan rápido como había venido.

-.-

**_Y paseé  
por mi mente y encontré  
aquel rincón que te dejé,  
donde guardo los momentos que no olvidé_**

FIN.

* * *

**N/A:** Holi!! espero que les haya gustado este song-Fic, bueno ya lo había subido antes, pero no me gusto como había quedado y decidi arreglarlo y quedo esto, espero que les guste y dejen reviews para saber su opinión.

Nos leemos!

Besos!

Adiós.


End file.
